


A hard day's night

by letitmclennon



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: Annoyed Ermal, Eurovision Song Contest 2018, Fabbrì ha un'ossessione per i capelli di Ermal, Fluff, M/M, curly hair, ma anche pericolosi anelli alle dita
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 10:03:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15579495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letitmclennon/pseuds/letitmclennon
Summary: Se c'era una cosa che Ermal non sopportava, una tra le tante in effetti, era quando qualcuno, chiunque giocasse con i suoi capelli.





	A hard day's night

Se c'era una cosa che Ermal non sopportava, una tra le tante in effetti, era quando qualcuno, _chiunque_ giocasse con i suoi capelli.

Non pensava che potessero anche solo immaginare l'impegno dietro a quella capigliatura, il tempo trascorso davanti allo specchio, le diverse centinaia di prodotti provati per avere un risultato soddisfacente...  un risultato alquanto precario, ammettiamolo. Bastava un niente per rovinare tutto. Un po’ di umidità, tipo, un paio di cuffie, un cappello... le maledette dita maldestre di qualcuno!

“Ahia cazzo, Fabbrì.”

Un ciuffo di riccioli si era appena impigliato in uno degli anelli della mano di Fabrizio. Risultato: inavvertitamente gli aveva tirato i capelli. Ma ad Ermal non gliene fregava proprio niente dell’ _inavvertitamente_.

Ebbene sì, Fabrizio aveva passato l’ultima mezz’ora, _una cazzo di mezz’ora_ , ad accarezzare, giocare, rigirare i suoi ricci fra le dita, incurante che il suo proprietario stesse cercando di dormire. E tutti sapevano che se non avesse dormito, sarebbe stato fottutamente irritabile e avrebbe avuto due occhiaie che a confronto un panda era un fiorellino.

Dopotutto il giorno seguente ci sarebbe stata la finale dell’Eurovision. Sperava di dormire almeno quelle poche ore che servivano a farlo stare in piedi. Non che ci sperasse _davvero davvero_ , tra l’agitazione che scalciava prepotentemente al pensiero di doversi esibire di fronte a migliaia di persone in tutto il mondo e quello strano bruciore di stomaco per l’ansia di dover rappresentare il suo paese. Erano arrivati con un sacco di speranze e supporto che, Dio, deludere chiunque stesse credendo in loro sarebbe stato terribile.

Perciò sì, sarebbe stato maledettamente difficile dormire, ma ehi, almeno non poteva dire che non ci stesse provando. Al contrario del suo compare che sembrava averci messo una pietra sopra e aver deciso di rompergli allegramente le palle.

"Ah, ma nun stavi a dormi’?" chiese l’altro, neanche tanto sorpreso di trovarlo sveglio.

Ma Ermal non si soffermò a pensarci; preferì invece voltarsi verso Fabrizio e rivolgergli la sua occhiata più truce. Se lo meritava, d’altronde. La sua nuca ancora dolorante glielo ricordava inesorabilmente.

"Seriamente, come si fa a dormire con te che mi torturi i capelli?"

"Esagerato.” rispose Fabrizio, non riuscendo a trattenere una risatina, “Non è mica torturare."

"Fidati. Lo è. Senza contare il fatto che impiego un sacco di tempo per ottenere un risultato decente e poi arrivi tu, fresco fresco, e disfi tutto con le tue manacce in meno di un secondo."

“Perché mi immagino proprio quanto te serva essere fighetto ora che devi dormi’. Che c’hai, un appuntamento nei tuoi sogni?”

Ermal sbuffò, incrociando le braccia molto infastidito, “Come se uno come te potesse capire. Domani mattina saranno tutti ingarbugliati, sai? Ci impiegherò il doppio del tempo a sistemarli.”

“Uno come me? Che vo’ di’?” domandò Fabrizio, incuriosito.

“Sì, uno che lascia fare al caso.” e indicò vagamente la scompigliata massa di capelli di Fabrizio.

L’altro rise con quella risata che aveva sempre il potere di mettere Ermal di buonumore.

_Dannazione, Fabbrì!_

"Comunque scusa, eh, ma me stavo a rilassa'."

“Non potevi farlo nella tua camera?” chiese Ermal, ritrovando un po’ di acidità.

Non poteva certo dargliela vinta così facilmente.

“E perdere l’opportunità de darte fastidio?” domandò Fabrizio, ridendo come se gli importasse poco o niente del carattere scontroso di Ermal.

Come se fosse andato oltre quella fase, troppo dentro di lui ormai, che non era più possibile liberarsene.

“Da quando in qua è un modo di rilassarsi?”

“Da quando so che ci esci pazzo proprio.”

Ermal emise un colpo di tosse che dissimulò in una specie di risata (fallendo miseramente, tra l’altro).

“Tu dici?”

“Io dico.”

“E sentiamo, cosa ti rende così convinto?”

“Ovviamente il fatto che pure te me pari nervoso. Stai tanto a di’ che so’ io il più nervoso, ma te la stai a fa’ sotto pure tu.”

“Non è vero!” ribatté Ermal, imbronciandosi.

“Oh sì, invece.”

“Ma-”

“Vie’ qua, dai.”

Prima che potesse rendersene conto, Fabrizio lo attirò a sé, ed Ermal si ritrovò con il viso nascosto nel suo petto e il suo profumo a stuzzicare le sue narici.

“Nun fa’ tanto lo scontroso, eh.” mormorò Fabrizio, baciandogli dolcemente i capelli, “Andrà tutto bene.”

“Hai proprio una fissa per sti capelli, Fabbrì.”

Fabrizio rise nuovamente, stringendo le braccia intorno a lui. Una risata come di chi viene colto in flagranza di reato e nonostante ciò, non ha assolutamente nulla di cui vergognarsi. Anzi, pretende anche di proclamarsi innocente.

Ermal sospirò, sentendo il proprio corpo teso rilassarsi a contatto con quello del compagno,  mentre dentro di sé veniva appena pronunciata la sentenza di assoluzione per Fabrizio. Già, a quanto pare la sua risata aveva poteri miracolosi. Chissà, forse ora Ermal avrebbe anche potuto dormire un po’.

“Allora, posso riprendere da dove ho interrotto?”

“Se eviti di tirarmi ancora i capelli… sì. Ma sappi che te lo concedo solo perché sei nervoso per domani." sbuffò Ermal altezzoso.

Ma nel frattempo,controvoglia, si capisce, riportò la mano di Fabrizio tra i suoi capelli incitandolo a riprendere la sua attività. Fabrizio sorrise fra sé assai divertito, oh sì, perché sapeva che _controvoglia_ non fosse esattamente la parola migliore per definire il gesto di Ermal.

 “ _Siamo_.”

“ _Sei_.”

"Seh. Credici, credici. Ti piacerebbe.”

In realtà Ermal sapeva che lo era e molto.

Ecco perché lasciò che giocasse ancora con i suoi ricci. Dopotutto, aveva davvero un potere estremamente rilassante.  _Cazzo!_  
Inutile dire che quella notte dormì sonni sereni per risvegliarsi il mattino dopo pronto e carico per la finale.  
E per le occhiaie? Beh non c'era molto che nessuno potesse fare per quello.

Neanche Bizio e le sue manacce.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Salveee, bellissimo fandom metamoro. :3  
> Premetto che 1, fino a febbraio non sapevo neanche chi fosse Ermal Meta (shame on me), 2, non ho mai scritto in un fandom italiano (le ggggioie), 3, ovviamente questa è la prima metamoro che scrivo, 4, pubblicare questa ff dopo aver visto in concerto sia Fabbrì che Ermal mi fa stranissimo. ^^'  
> Ho notato la fissa di Fabbrì per i capelli di Ermal e boh, è nata questa cosa. Così, tanto per cominciare con qualcosa di leggero.  
> Naturalmente condividendo lo stesso cespuglio di Ermal, ho riflesso in lui quanto mi dia fastidio quando qualcuno mi tocca i capelli. Lol. Sembrava credibile. :D  
> Il titolo, ovviamente, viene dalla canzone dei Beatles, che praticamente è il fandom dove ho passato gli ultimi 6 anni. xD  
> Cooomunque, per questa ff ringrazio moltissimissimo Valentina, mia fedele beta da taaaanti anni, e i suoi preziosissimi consigli. <3  
> Grazie a chiunque leggerà! :3  
> Buona serata! ;)  
> Chiara


End file.
